1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor, and more particularly, to a spindle motor including a stator core mounted on a sleeve holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a spindle motor provided in an optical disc drive serves to rotate a disc so that an optical pickup mechanism may read data recorded in the disc.
Meanwhile, the spindle motor includes a shaft rotating together with a rotor case, wherein the shaft is rotatably mounted within a sleeve, the sleeve being fixedly mounted in a sleeve housing.
Further, the sleeve housing may have a stator core fixedly mounted on an outer circumferential surface thereof, wherein the stator core has a coil wound therearound in order to rotate the rotor case through electromagnetic interaction with a magnet mounted on a rotor case.
Meanwhile, the sleeve housing and the stator core may be formed through a pressing process. However, in the case in which the stator core and the sleeve housing are formed through the pressing process, when the stator core and the sleeve housing are assembled, assembly tolerance increases due to burrs generated during the forming by the pressing process.
That is, when the stator core and the sleeve housing are assembled, assembly defects may occur due to the presence of burrs.